


Prompt 11: Dessert

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm a big sap, Tumblr Prompt, unintentional fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 11: Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Misstrickster
> 
> Dessert

If there was one thing that was always taken seriously with Winchesters, it was dessert. Each had their own specific guilty pleasure.

For Sam Winchester, it was chocolate mousse. There was just something about the smooth texture and and the heavenly aftertaste that he loved. Not to mention it was healthier than most choices he could have gone with. Dean learned how to make it by scratch when he was eleven and had made sure to do so every May 2nd for Sammy’s birthday.

For John it was a simple bowl of ice cream. Dean remembered always watching his dad curl up after a long hunt. He’d lounge back in a recliner (if one was available) and dig into his bowl of vanilla ice cream dripped with caramel sauce and sprinkles. It was simple and Dean tried to have it ready whenever he knew his dad would be back.

Castiel... Castiel was someone Dean had done everything he could to find out what the guy liked once he’d become human. Of course it would have been angel food cake. He always did like whipped cream with his hot chocolate and strawberries were something Dean damn near had to wrestle from the guy in order to even get one. It was an easy enough dessert to make, and it was cheaper than Sam’s by far. But it was worth so much more to see the way Cas’ eyes would light up when he found out Dean had made some.

Dean was used to buying his pies. He was used to getting them from diners where they had been sitting in cases for hours on end. The only time he got one fresh was the rare chance they stopped in Sioux Falls and saw Jody. He was ok with that. Pie was pie, it didn’t matter how fresh it was. Because it always reminded him of his mom.

The smells of when she’d bake. The flakiness of the crust. The sweet tang of the apple filling with the bite of the cinnamon. The way the sun would hit her hair as she mixed the dough from scratch. The way she’d smile whenever he’d come in from playing all scraped up and make it better with a piece of fresh pie.

The day Dean got home from a long day and found Sam and Castiel trying to salvage the remains of a burnt pie he could have cried.

Dean even managed to help save the slightly less burnt parts. They were served up with a bit of ice cream and the black scraped off.

It was the best damn pie he’d ever had.


End file.
